DBZ
'DBZ '(D-B-Z) is the main protagonist of the Fire Emblem Awakening Randomness online comic series created by DBZtyphlosion, making his debut in the pilot strip. History (Under Construction): DBZ was born on June 26th of an unknown year to Validar, a then-member and future leader of the Grimleal cult, and an unnamed mother. Some time after his birth, his father realized that his infant son had the Heart of Grima, the Fell Dragon that the Grimleal idolized and worshiped, and wished to use him to free the monster. His mother was not happy about this discovery, and eventually took her son and disappeared without a trace. His mother died the day he turned 21, and he resorted to drugs and alcohol as a way to cope with the loss. Consuming much of both caused him to lose his memory, and he aimlessly wandered around the continent. Soon, he developed a habit of getting so drunk and high, that he would make his way outside the village he was in at the time and pass out in an open field. Story: His nomadic behavior continued until one day, he woke up to the sight of three strangers, later revealed to be the Ylissean Prince Chrom, his younger sister Lissa, and their bodyguard Frederick. Coincidentally, he woke up with no memory of anything besides having marijuana and alcohol in his possession, as he loudly states. He continues to shout with no reason until he eventually asks who Chrom was. Despite Frederick's initial lack of trust in him, believing him to be an assassin, Chrom invites him to join the group. The village that DBZ last got drunk in came under attack by brigands. During the prep for battle, DBZ searched his cloak for a weapon, finding only several books, an empty beer can, and a piece of wood. The books turn out to be tomes, revealing that he is proficient in magic. Along with having a bronze sword that serves as an "ass scratcher," the group saves the village, receiving marijuana as a reward, which DBZ smokes all of in a short period of time. After saving the village, the group decides to spend the night in a forest near Ylisstol. After an earthquake happens, DBZ is dragged along the forest route by Frederick (the former reporting the ordeal having been dragged three miles by the latter), where they find a mysterious masked man. The masked man continually tries to introduce himself, yet DBZ interrupts him by referring to him as Batman. After finally introducing himself, the masked man, known as Marth, warns of Plegia coming after Emmeryn and the Fire Emblem, before leaving. As Lissa commented on how dreamy her savior was, DBZ then proceeds to bet Frederick five dollars that Marth is really female, to which latter agrees to. In between strips, DBZ meets Emmeryn and is (somehow) made tactician of the Shepherds. Lissa then shows DBZ Shepherd HQ, which the latter refers to as "absolute shit" before stating that he loves it. He then meets Sumia, who he believes has to be intoxicated and questions if she can be so clumsy while sober. Stahl is the next he meets, whom he believes smoking marijuana as the cause of his massive appetite. The third person he meets is Chrom's "rival" Vaike, whom he calls a diva before Chrom informs the Shepherds of their misson, which is to head to Regna Ferox and form an alliance with them against Plegia. They make it to the Longfort, a very long wall that serves as the border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox, only to be stopped by Raimi (whom DBZ refers to as Gandalf for her refusal in letting them pass through.) During the battle, DBZ hears a voice but does not see where it is coming from, immediately assuming it to be a ghost before it is revealed to be the presence-less knight known as Kellam. They then meet Flavia, the East Khan, in a bar, where she tells them that she is not currently in power, but can be if they fight for her in an upcoming tournament. Chrom leaves the decision to his tactician, who the Khan tempts with "all the beer he wants," with him immediately accepting the deal. In the tournament, they encounter Marth, representing the West Khan Basilio. During the fight, DBZ begins to intervene, but hesitates for a moment before unleashing Ignis, (which he refers to as "OP Tactician Stat Booster Attack.") defeating Marth instantly. While discussing why he hesitated, DBZ comments that the masked warrior had the nicest ass he has ever seen on a male. After returning from Ferox, it is revealed that Plegian soldiers attacked a border town and kidnapped Lissa's childhood friend, Maribelle. The Shepherds then make their way to Border Pass, where they meet Plegia's ruler, the Mad King Gangrel. As they are introduced to each other, DBZ looks up information on his cell phone and realizes that Gangrel is not allowed to hold the title of Mad King because of copyright, as it was trademarked by Ashnard (the main antagonist of Fire Emblem Path of Radiance.). After making this statement, he spends the rest of the futile negotiations flirting with Gangrel's right hand lady, Aversa, before being called into action. After the battle between the Sheperds and Gangrel's forces, DBZ meets Ricken for the first time, and immediately remarks that the two of them will not get along. Later that night, DBZ goes out for an evening stroll, only to find Chrom in the courtyard by himself. After listening to Chrom tell the story of the previous war with Plegia and Emmeryn becoming Exalt, DBZ offers him a beer, and they drink and relax for a moment before Marth appears. The masked warrior quickly defeats a hidden assassin, at the cost of his mask being sliced in half, and his hair suddenly falling past his shoulders, revealing him to actually being female, much to the shock of prince of tactician. DBZ then reveals that he figured her out after their fight in Ferox, stating that no man alive has the ass that she possesses, going so far as to call it "perfection, itself!" During the awkward moment after he says this, Marth, still shocked at his remarks, told the two that the castle was under attack before the two ran off to save Emmeryn. Personality: When Chrom first meets DBZ, he is a loud mouthed, rude, obnoxious, moronic alcoholic pothead who initially looks like he has no redeeming qualities whatsoever. However, throughout their adventures, he is seen to be quite smart and clever, and is more than happy to help out those in need. He is also quite honest, almost to the extent of being blunt, as he is almost never afraid to speak whatever is on his mind. He is also shown to be quite vain, as one of his morning routines involves staring at himself in the mirror. He can barely function without alcohol in his system, and will run to the nearest tavern just at the sound of someone saying which direction one is in. Later on in the series, his dependency on drugs and alcohol drop significantly, most likely from having met Lucina. While he can often keep a cool head, he gets really annoyed around certain individuals, especially Ricken, who he has come to despise for reasons unknown. Trivia: * Despite starting the series with the default hairstyle, he is portrayed bald during his adventures in the story of Awakening. This is due to the creator's lack of editing skills. * He has done many things that have defied the laws of the timeline that he lives in, such as eating meatball sandwiches from Subway, having a modern cellphone, and watch baseball games, all of which are impossible to do in Fire Emblem, which takes places in a medieval/fantasy setting. * He has consumed many kinds of alcohol, but prefers Duff Beer, which is also impossible to get in the Fire Emblem universe, as the beverage originated in the Simpsons universe. * He also has the power to break the 4th wall, such as when he begins to tell the story of how met Chrom and the others. * He will do anything for money, going so far as to stare at a solar eclipse without eye protection for a whole minute. How he did not permanently lose his vision, no one knows. * He most likely believes in ghosts, as he often mistakes Kellam for one for obvious reasons.